A Twin and Her Dragon
by Kingdomheartsfan2
Summary: Hiccup has a twin sister. They find two Nightfuries. What will they do when they find them? What will Stoick and the village do when they find out about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first How to Train Your Dragon story! I just finished my first story. It as a Divergent story. If you want, you can go to my page and read it. If not, that's okay :)**

 **This is my first time doing How to Train your Dragon, but this idea kept running through my head as I was writing my Divergent story.**

 **Like my first story, I don't know how often I will update. I've got a life outside of Fanfic and that comes first. So, bear with me as I write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. DreamWorks owns How to Train Your Dragon. I only own my OC's.**

 **So, here's Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

This is Berk. It is cold here 9 months of the year and hails the other 3. There's a lot of new buildings here because we don't have the "normal" pests that people have. We don't have mice or mosquitoes like "normal people". No, we have, dragons.

Now, before you go and say that I'm crazy and that dragons don't exist, I'm going to stop you right there. We deal with dragon raids all of the time. We've lost a lot of good Vikings because of the dragons.

Now, here's the different dragons that my village has had to deal with. 1) The gronkle, 2) the nadder, 3) the zippleback, and 4) the nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those. But there's also the rarest dragon for Vikings to ever see. It's called the nightfury. No one has ever killed one. That's why my twin brother and I are going to be the first ones to do it.

My brother's name is Hiccup. It's not the greatest name, I know, but my people believe that certain names will keep the dragons away and keep other bad things away from the child. Go figure.

My name is Adira. Why my parents named my brother with the awful name and me with something that is Viking like, I have no clue.

But here's the bad thing about my brother and I. We're not allowed to fight dragons. We've made lots of mistakes while trying to kill dragons, like destroyed the village kind of mistakes. So, we have to help Gobber with the blacksmithing. That's the only thing that the chief lets us do.

The chief's name is Stoick the Vast. He's cleaned a nadder's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

Today, we're getting attacked by the dragons again. For some reason, the dragons love to come and attack our village. Stoick doesn't like it and has tried to find their nest. No one has ever had any luck finding it.

My brother and I aren't the typical looking Vikings. Where the "typical" Vikings are strong and have muscles, my brother and I don't. People call Hiccup and I awful names because we don't fit in here.

Gobber is really the only one that accepts Hiccup and I. It's really sad that no one really accepts us for who we are. It's not like we wanted to opposite of what the Viking image is. Go figure why people are so nasty to us.

Whenever the dragons attack, Hiccup and I have to stay with Gobber in the blacksmith shop. Hiccup and I try to stay focused on doing what we're supposed to be doing, but we can't help but daydream when we will be finally able to join the others in dragon training.

Gobber informs Hiccup and I to stay in the shop and help the Vikings with their weapons and whatever they need. Do Hiccup and I listen? Nope! We decide to go after the two nighfuries that showed up. I know that the Vikings won't be happy, but I don't care.

"Let's do this before anyone sees us," I tell Hiccup.

"Okay, I've got my invention that should allow us to hit them since we can't throw the typical thing," he says.

I nod my head at him and we head out. Hiccups grabs the invention that he made for both of us. We head to the cliff that watches the sea.

"Come on, come on. Give us something to shoot at," Hiccups informs the dragons.

I can see why Vikings call them nightfuries. At night, which is when they usually show up, you can't see them. Nightfuries never miss. They always hit their target.

Hiccup and I eventually see them and shoot at them. I hear one of them roar and both of the nighfuries leave. I'm surprised that both of them left when only one of them got hit.

"Yes! Did anyone see that?" Hiccup asks.

We hear the growl of a nightmare. Hiccup and I do the only thing that we can do. We run and scream. Why would we do that, you might ask. Well, what else are we going to do? We don't have any weapons on us and we can't fight back.

The nightmare chases us to the docks. Hiccup and I try to hide from the nightmare. But Stoick jumps at the nightmare. He saved our lives, but that's just what the chief does. A chief protects his or her own.

Oh! There's one more thing that I need to tell you. Stoick, he's our father.

"Sorry, Dad," Hiccup and I say to him after a watchtower falls down and hurts several Vikings as it went down.

Stoick is furious.

"What were you thinking?!" Stoick screams at us, "If I've told the pair of you once, I've told the pair of you a thousand times, when the dragons attack, stay in the blacksmith shop!"

"Hiccup and I can't help it! When we see a dragon, we just have to kill it. It's who we are, Dad," I tell him.

"Oh, Adira," Stoick says, rubbing his face with his hands, "You and your brother are many things, but dragon killers? You are anything but."

"Well, you never give us a chance!" Hiccup yells at him.

"We even shot down a nightfuy!" I yell at Stoick.

"Enough!" Stoick says, "I have your mess to clean. Get back to house and stay there. We'll discuss this later! You've caused enough trouble for one day, for a lifetime even."

The Vikings voice their agreement to what our father said. There's even shouts telling Stoick to banish us. They say other things to us.

"As I told them, we'll discuss this later. We'll have a meeting on this later. Gobber, take them back to the house and make sure that they stay there."

Gobber leads us back to our house. The dragon trainers that are Hiccup and I's age make fun of us as we walk by.

"Nice job, I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout says.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut voice their agreement. Astrid and Fishlegs stay silent. Astrid and Fishlegs have never made fun of us. Hiccup has a big crush on Astrid, but he never says anything to her. Astrid and Fishlegs have given their support and have tried to help Hiccup and I. But, because of our reputation, they can't show the village that they like us and that they help us.

We try telling Gobber that we really did hit a nightfury, but he doesn't listen. I'm shocked that he didn't defend us. I'm starting to think that no one can show their support to us because of fear of the elders.

Gobber informs us to stay in the house and to not come out until he came back for us. But we only have one thing on our minds: the nightfuries.

"When Gobber leaves, let's check where it landed," Hiccup says to me.

"Okay, let's go," I say, "Besides, I don't want to see what Dad and the elders are going to have for punishment. They don't care about us anyway."

"Yeah, maybe if we can find the nightfuries and kill them, then we'll be accepted into the tribe."

"Maybe, let's just focus on finding those dragons."

Hiccup agrees and we head out. We grab what we can and leave.

"I wonder what we're going to find," I say.

"Me too. Let's hope that we find something soon. I would hate to not be home when Gobber comes to get us," Hiccup says.

"Same here," I say.

As we walk, I can't help to think what we'll find and I do hope that we can be accepted into the tribe by killing the nightfuries and bringing back proof.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be where they find the nightfuries. Will they decide to kill the nightfuries? If they don't, what will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm going to do this story in the dragons' P.O.V. as well as Adira's P.O.V. The dragon speech will be in italics.**

 **Reviews that I'm responding to:**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you liked this and I'm glad that you want more of this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. DreamWorks own it. I only own my OC's.**

Luna's P.O.V.

I'm so angry with the humans right now. They have the nerve to shoot my mate down. Do they have any idea as to why we attack them?! No, they don't. If we don't bring back enough food back, then we get killed. I also have a family to think about as well as my mate. I'm pregnant with a child. I can't just think about myself anymore. That ended when I met my mate. My mate's name is Aryeh. Aryeh is a fellow nightfury, just like I am.

I fell in love with Aryeh as soon as I met him when I heard the Alpha queen dragon. Unfortunately, only destruction has come with being under her control. I can't go back to her, not since Aryeh is down. He can't fly back. But, since he got hurt by the humans and I followed him, I don't feel the queen's call. I just home that she doesn't find us. I couldn't bear to be under her again. I've seen what happens to dragons that have failed her. The result is death.

I've had to find food for not only myself, but Aryeh now as well since one of his tail wings is gone.

When I come back to where my mate is, I smell the two humans before I see them. They're close to my mate. I must defend him at all costs.

" _Stay away from him you humans!"_ I say in dragon language. I'm shocked to see that they understand me because they throw they're weapons down and back away from Aryeh. They have a look of shock on their faces. They must really understand us. I've never seen that before or hear about it. I'll have to ask them if I can trust them.

" _Are you alright?"_ I ask Aryeh.

" _I'm fine, but if I was free and able to fly, I'd be better,"_ he says.

I rub my face against his.

"It's all our fault," I hear the male human say, "We have to fix this, now."

"I agree," the female human says, "I just don't know if the free dragon will allow us to get near to help the one that we shot down."

" _Should I let them get near? You heard them, they want to help you," I say to Aryeh._

" _Go ahead, you can kill them if they try to kill to me," Aryeh says._

" _Alright, I'll be careful," I say._

I nudge one of the two knives to the humans. The female girl picked up the knife.

"It looks like they're going to let us help them afterall," the female girl says to the male human.

"It would appear so. Let's fix this," the male says.

"Look at the downed dragon. One of fins on the tail is gone. We have to fix what we've done. This won't be fixed until we take care of that."

What are those humans thinking? They can't fix Aryeh's tail. It's impossible to do. I'll have to see this for myself.

The female human walks over to Aryeh and kneels down.

"I'm so sorry for what we've done. We'll make this right, even if it means that our tribe won't accept us. We've got nothing to lose, not anymore," she says, with a hint of sadness. Are they outcasts?

She takes great care to cut the net off of Aryeh. Aryeh pounces on the girl and the boy and roars in their faces. The boy faints, the girl just watches in wonder.

" _Let's go, before they change their minds about letting us live,"_ Aryeh says.

I nod my head and we fly off as best as Aryeh can.

When we get out of reach of the humans, I can't get those humans out of my mind. They could have killed us, but they freed Aryeh and they want to find a way to fix his tail. I still have my doubts on how they could fix it. I'll just have to wait and see.

" _How are you feeling, my love?"_ I ask Aryeh.

" _I'm okay, my tail hurts, but the pain will pass in time. How are you feeling? You're the one is pregnant,"_ he tells me.

" _I'm fine. The time to have our child is still far off,"_ I say.

" _Alright, let's get some sleep. I kind of want to trust those humans. I hope that they can find a way for me to get back to flying."_

" _You and me both. It's dangerous for you to be flightless."_

" _Agreed. We'll think about what we're going to do in the morning."_

" _Okay, sleep well, my love."_

" _Same goes for you."_

We snuggle close to each other and fall asleep.

Adira's P.O.V.

"That was amazing!" I say to Hiccup.

"I know, right?! I've never been that close to two dragons, let alone one. That experience was amazing. I don't think that I can go to killing dragons."

"Me neither. Oh gods, we may be late at getting home before Gobber comes back."

"You're right. We'd better hurry."

"Agreed."

We run as fast as we can and get back to the house. We get there just as Gobber knocks on the door.

I go to the door and open it.

"It's time. Your father and the elders want to see you," Gobber says.

"Okay, let's go. We don't want to keep them waiting," Hiccup says.

Gobber nods his head and we go to the great hall. You can feel the anger and resentment towards my brother and I.

As we walk, I hear whispers of how ashamed the Vikings are of me and my brother. It's sad and hurts to see them say that.

We get to the great hall and Gobber leads us in.

"Hello, Stoick, elders," Hiccup and I say.

"Hello," Stoick says, "The elders and I have come to decision. You both will start dragon training in the morning. If you fail, then you will be cast out of the village and you will never return. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hiccup and I reply.

"Good, get a good night's sleep. Your journey to become Vikings start in the morning," he says.

Hiccup and I nod their heads and we leave.

"We need to get to the blacksmith shop and get the dragon a new tail. Did you get a drawing of the tail?" I ask Hiccup.

"Yeah, it's right here in my book. Let's head there now. Gobber and anyone else shouldn't be there."

"Okay, let's go."

We head to the blacksmith shop and get to work.

"I hope this works. At least if it does, the nightfuries will be able to leave," Hiccup says.

"Yeah, I just hope that maybe we can survive and pass dragon training," I say.

"Yeah. We'll give this to the dragons after dragon training."

"Okay, let's get back home and get a good night's sleep."

Hiccup nods his head and we get back to the house. We eat dinner that we made and head to bed. After we had finished dinner, Stoick said nothing to us, he couldn't even look at us. I guess that what the tribe said is the same for our father.

I hope that tomorrow is successful with dragon training, but I have my doubts after what I saw with the nightfuries.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Will Hiccup and Adira be successful in dragon training or will they fail? Will the homemade tail work for Aryeh or will it not work? Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm here with another chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing things differently from the series. For one thing, Hiccup and Adira can understand the language that the dragons speak. Another thing, Astrid and Fishlegs will be their friends. Aryeh is Toothless. I don't know yet if I will call him that or not. So, I hope that you'll enjoy my version of the httyd series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I only own my OC's. DreamWorks owns HTTYD.**

 **Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

I wake up with a start. I'd had a bad dream about Hiccup and I failing dragon training. Also, in the dream, our dad and the elders found the nightfuries. The nightfuries got killed in front of Hiccup and I. Then we got kicked out of Berk and told to never return. The dream felt so real. I hope that the dream stays just a dream. But, we'll see.

I get up and get my weapons for dragon training.

"Hey, you okay?" Hiccup asks me.

"No, I had an awful dream," I say.

"I had one too. It had to do with the nightfuries dying and us being kicked out of Berk and the tribe."

"I had the same one. It must be a twin thing."

"I guess. Hey, where you able to understand the dragons yesterday?"

"Now that I think about it, yes, yes, I was. I don't think that's ever happened in the history of Vikings and dragons. Were you able to understand them?"

"Yes, I was. We'll have to look into this. If we really can understand them, we might be able to change what's going on between the Vikings and the dragons."

"Maybe, let's just take this one thing at a time."

"You're probably right. Let's get to dragon training."

"Yeah, we don't want to be late."

Hiccup and I grab something to eat on the way to dragon training. When we get there, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout make fun of us being there. Astrid and Fishlegs tell them to leave us alone and to give us a chance. Then Astrid and Fishlegs give us a look of sympathy and pat us on the back and go to the others.

Hiccup and I walk to the others. Gobber is the one who's teaching dragon training. He gets in front of one of the doors that has a dragon in it.

" _How dare you keep me caged in here!"_ a female dragon yells.

Hiccup and I give each other a knowing glance. We really can understand the dragons. This is awesome! We can use this to our advantage. If we can understand it, maybe we can speak it. We'll have to try it.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the species that you will learn to fight," Gobber says.

" _Just let us out already!"_ a male dragon yells.

Gobber lists the dragons. As he says the dragon species, Fishlegs says stats about them. I think the information that he's quoting is from the dragon manual. The information that he knows might come in handy. I'll have to ask if the dragon manual has anything about nightfuries.

Gobber stops in front of the door that the female dragon voice came from. He says that the Gronkle is in there.

"Wait aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asks Gobber.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber says. He then opens the door. The Gronkle flies out of the cage.

" _Finally! Wait, why do I smell a nightfury here?"_ the Gronkle asks.

"Great, what's the first thing that you're going to need?" Gobber asks.

"A doctor?" Snotlout asks.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asks.

"A shield!" Astrid yells.

"A shield! Go!" Gobber says.

We all run for a shield. Ruffnut and Tuffnut fight over one. The Gronkle takes advantage of them not paying attention and fires at them.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're out," Gobber says.

" _I know that smell of the nightfury is here somewhere. Now, where is it coming from?"_ the Gronkle asks.

I realize that the Gronkle is smelling the nighfury on Hiccup and I. Hiccup must be thinking the same thing because he signals me to follow him. Hiccup and I made up our own signals to use since no one wanted to help us.

Hiccup and I get behind the Gronkle.

" _I smell it on you,"_ the Gronkle says turning around to us.

" _We're not here to hurt you,"_ I try saying in the dragon language.

" _How are you able to speak the language of the dragons?! Let alone that you smell like a nightfury?! And how do I know that I can trust you?"_ she demands from us.

"Hiccup! Adira!" Gobber yells at us.

I'm about to explain it all to her and tell her what we know when Gobber jumps on the Gronkle and puts her back in the cage.

" _I demand answers about you two!"_ she yells at us. We know that we're going to have to give it to her the next time we meet. I don't even understand on how we're able to understand the dragons. I do know one thing, if our dad finds out, Hiccup and I are toast.

Gobber walks over to us and helps us up and says, "Remember, a dragon will always, always, go for the kill."

As Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout leave, Astrid and Fishlegs grab us and take us to who knows where. They push us into an alley.

"Okay, explain. How were you able to talk to the Gronkle and why was the Gronkle going after you two?" Astrid demands of us.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us," I say.

"Try us," Fishlegs says.

"Okay, we'll try to explain it to you. Even we don't know how we're able to understand the dragons and let alone speak to them," Hiccup says.

"Wait, you not only can speak in whatever language the dragons speak in, but you understand them?!" Astrid asks.

"That's awesome!" Fishlegs says. Astrid gives Fishlegs a death glare.

"if Stoick and the elders find out, they're toast!" Astrid yells at Fishlegs.

"Oh, right," he says.

"Okay. Remember how we told Stoick that we hit a nightfury?" I say.

"Yeah, everyone thinks you're crazy and lying," Fishlegs says.

"We're not lying," Hiccup says, "In fact, we found it yesterday. There's wasn't just one though. There's two. We freed the one that we caught. The nighfury that we didn't hit let us near to help the one that we did. That was also how we found out that we could understand the dragons. We only found out today that we can speak it. And unlike what Gobber says, those nightfuries could have killed us right then and there, but they didn't. When we freed the one that we hit, that nighfury jumped on us and roared in our faces, then they left."

"Wow, that's amazing. If that happened to me, I don't think I could ever kill a dragon," Astrid says.

"Wait, you can't, can you?" Fishlegs says.

"No, we can't. Knowing what we know now, we can't do what is the normal thing for Vikings. I think that we might have to leave before the nighfuries are found out and our father and the elders find out that we can speak and understand the dragons," I say. Hiccup voices his agreement.

"Well, what can we do to help? Can we meet the nightfuries?" Fishlegs asks. Astrid nods and voices her agreement.

"Meet us at the blacksmith shop. Bring something to have us fix. We have something that we have to pick up at the blacksmith shop before we can leave," Hiccup says.

"Alright, meet you there in five minutes," Astrid says.

"Okay," I say.

We all leave and go our separate ways. Hiccup and I race each other to the blacksmith shop.

We get there a few minutes before Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Hey, Hiccup, Adira, Fishlegs and I need you to sharpen these weapons before dragon training tomorrow," Astrid says loudly to us.

"Sure thing," I say, "Hiccup, start up the fire."

"Sure thing," Hiccup says.

Astrid and Fishlegs wink at us. I take the weapons and we sharpen them. Hiccup has already packed up what we need to take to the nightfuries.

Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout come up to the blacksmith shop.

"What do you think that you're doing with those losers?" Snotlout asks Astrid.

"We need some weapons sharpened, that's all. And what's it to you if we're hanging out with them?" she says to him.

"They'll make you weak, that's why. I don't want to see the best Viking get corrupted is all," he says.

Astrid gets in Snotlout's face and says, "Let me make something very clear to you. If I want to hang out with them, that's my business. They're not going to "corrupt" me as you say. For one thing, I can help them get better. Now just mind your business and leave Hiccup and Adira alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Astrid, come on Ruff, Tuff, let's get out of here," he says. The twins voice their agreement and leave with Snotlout.

"Thank you for defending us," I say to Astrid.

"No problem. Now, let's go see those dragons," she whispers to Hiccup and I.

Hiccup and I nod our heads and we take Astrid and Fishlegs to where we saw them head off to before we left yesterday.

"We have to make a pit stop. We need to get some fish for the two of them," Hiccup says.

"Okay, lead away," Astrid says.

We make a stop at a stream and we get some fish for the nightfuries. After that, we search for the nightfuries. We get to a cavern and we see the nighfury that we freed yesterday.

"Wow," Astrid and Hiccup say.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Aryeh's P.O.V.

I see the two humans that helped my mate and I yesterday, but they have two more with them. I roar for Luna. She needs to see this. She also had some questions for the two humans yesterday. She must have heard my roar because I see her fly and land next to me. She gets in her protective stance over me. I really wish I could fly and protect myself.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Luna's P.O.V.

I hear Aryeh's roar. Someone must have found our hiding place. There's a part of me that is hoping that it's those two humans from yesterday. I head back to my mate. When I get there, I land next to Aryeh. But what I didn't expect to see what two more humans with the two from yesterday. What happened next, I never expected from humans.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Adira's P.O.V.

I nod to Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs. We take our weapons and throw them into the river that's in the cavern.

" _We're not here to hurt you,"_ I say in the language of the dragons. The dragons must have not been expecting any of us to speak in their language because they have shocked looks on their faces and they keep looking from each other to us. The dragons jump down from the rock and stand in front of us.

" _Who are you? How can you speak in our tongue? Explain yourselves before we kill you,"_ the unwounded dragon says. The unwounded one sounds like a female.

"What did she say? Astrid and I don't speak dragon," Fishlegs says.

"Hiccup, you translate while I explain things to the dragons, okay?" I ask Hiccup.

"Sure, just let me have some time to talk to them after you're done," he says to me.

"Sure thing, bro," I say, " _Now, to answer your questions, my name is Adira, the boy that was with me yesterday, his name is Hiccup. The two people that we brought with us today, their names are Astrid and Fishlegs. What are your names?"_

" _My name is Luna. The one that you shot down is Aryeh,"_ Luna says.

"I like the name Toothless better," Hiccup says, "Look, he's toothless."

Just as Hiccup says, Aryeh turns, shows his teeth, and takes the fish from Hiccup.

"I guess he's not toothless afterall," Hiccup says.

" _You can call me that if you want since you did save me and you're helping us,"_ Aryeh says.

" _Oh, well, thank you, but I'll have to think about it. Will you answer to both if I call you by both?"_ Hiccup asks him.

" _Sure thing,"_ he says.

I go up to Luna and ask, _"So, other than Aryeh being hurt, why are you still here?"_

" _No other reason, if Aryeh was able to fly, we'd probably leave. But I don't know where'd we go. We can't go back to the queen."_

" _Wait, queen? Is the queen the reason why dragons are attacking Berk?"_

" _Unfortunately, yes. If the queen was no more, the attacks would stop."_

" _Then we have to help you."_

" _How, how can you help us? You don't have any army, she does!"_

" _Then we'll just have to get one. We'll wait and see how we can get people and dragons to help. We have six on our side right now."_

" _You sure you can trust those two?"_

" _Yes, they've proven that they won't turn against us. We just have to get them dragons. I think I know where we can get them dragons. The dragon training academy."_

" _One problem, Adira. How are you going to free them when no one in your village supports us dragons? They don't understand us and they don't want to understand. They didn't want to understand why we were attacking them. They just see us as evil."_

" _Then we have to prove them otherwise. Luna, we're going to need your and Aryeh's help. Let's work together to train and show Berk the truth."_

" _Alright, we'll do our part, but you'll need to do your part."_

" _It's a deal."_

"Astrid, we need your help to get good at dragon training so that we have a chance to show Berk the truth, but no killing dragons," I say.

"It's a deal. Let's get to work," she says.

From then on, after dragon training, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and I would go out and train with Luna and Aryeh or Toothless as Hiccup calls him. It helped that Stoick had taken a group of Vikings to try to find the dragons' nest. From what Luna told me, only a dragon can find the nest and only one that has heard her call before. We'll have to use that when the time comes to free the dragons from the queen.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about this in the comments/reviews/pm. Will they be able to train Luna and Toothless without getting caught? If they get caught, will they be kicked out of Berk? Until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you for all of follows and favorites. It means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

As we're playing with Luna and Toothless, I decide to take off my clothes and go for a swim.

" _What's that mark on your shoulder?"_ Luna asks me.

" _What mark?"_ I ask her.

" _Here, I'll draw it in the ground for you,"_ she says. She proceeds to draw it in the sand. Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Toothless come over to see what Luna draws.

"That looks just like the picture I drew of Toothless in my book!" Hiccup says.

"That's weird. We've never gotten tattoos or anything like it," I say.

" _How's this possible?"_ I ask Luna.

" _There's a prophecy among us dragons. It tells of two humans that will help restore balance among the dragons and the humans. It says that the two humans will be able to communicate with the dragons and restore peace between the two races."_

" _Are you saying that Hiccup and I are those two humans that your prophecy tells of?"_

" _Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You've been chosen. That's the only explanation that I have."_

"Hiccup, take off your shirt. Let's see if you have the mark as well," I say.

"Okay," he says. He takes off his shirt and turns his back to me.

"Sure enough, it's there too," I say.

" _Told you,"_ Luna says.

"I guess we are the people that your prophecy tells of," Hiccup says.

"That mark may be part of the reason that Berk has outcast you guys," Fishlegs says.

"Maybe," I say, "Anyway, let's get that tail on Toothless and see if it works."

"Okay," Hiccup says and he goes over to Toothless.

" _You really don't want to think about the mark, do you?"_ Luna asks me.

" _Not really. I'll probably think about it at home. This new information makes me think about how Hiccup and I are treated in the village. We're treated like we're trash. We're treated like the village would rather see us dead. I'm now starting to wonder if Berk knows about the mark. Hiccup and I never knew. I have so many questions right now it isn't even funny."_

" _Hey, it's okay. Toothless and I are here for you guys. Even if your village won't accept you, we will."_

" _Thanks, Luna."_

" _You're welcome."_

Luna and I watch as Hiccup puts the new tail on Toothless and he tests it out. The tail is successful; they just have to tweak it a little.

"Well, it's getting late. We need to head back," I say. I also say it in dragon language so that Luna and Toothless know that we're leaving.

" _Do you have to go?"_ Toothless asks.

" _Yes, we do,"_ Hiccup says, _"But, we'll be back tomorrow."_

" _I wish that you never had to leave,"_ he says.

" _So do we,"_ I say.

Luna and Toothless snuggle each of us and then we head back.

Hiccup and I are getting really close to Astrid and Fishlegs. Since we've shown them to Luna and Toothless, they've been helping us and even standing up for us in Berk. It's been fun. I just don't want them to be kicked out of Berk because of them being with us and being our friends.

Hiccup and I say our good-byes to Astrid and Fishlegs. We head back to our house. We say good-night and head to our separate rooms.

As I fall asleep, I have a vision or as some would call it, it was a dream.

In the dream, I'm visited by a being of light. The being of light says, "Hello, Adira."

"Who are you?" I ask the being of light.

"My name doesn't matter. What does matter is the mark on your shoulder."

"What about it? Are you the one who put it there on my brother and I?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Why? Why would you give my brother and I so much heartbreak?"

"You two were the only ones that I could trust. I had to do something about the destruction between the dragons and the humans. It was never supposed to happen like that. The leader dragons have misused their power. They have made the dragons turn on the humans and caused so much destruction. My heart breaks every time I see the dragons kill humans and the humans kill the dragons. It's time for peace. It's time for the two races to join together. There's a greater evil coming and both of the races need to join forces to defeat the greater evil that's coming."

"Wow, I'm glad that you trust us, but how are we supposed to join the dragons and the humans? The humans hate the dragons and the dragons hate the humans."

"Not all of the dragons hate the humans. The only dragons that hate the humans are the ones under the evil leader dragons and the dragons that have seen their family be killed in front of them. Not all of the humans hate the dragons, only the humans who have had their family killed by the dragons."

"Oh, I guess that that makes sense. So, Hiccup and I are supposed to join the two races together."

"Yes, but, not alone. I've given you the nightfuries, Astrid, and Fishlegs. As you show the humans and the dragons the truth, more will join."

"Oh, okay."

"Just take one day at a time and don't get discouraged when things go wrong. Just be brave."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It isn't. But it will get easier as you bridge the gap. Just trust in yourselves and the ones that are on your side."

"Okay."

The dream/vision ends and I sleep through the night.

 **That's a wrap. This is a bit on the short side. But, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. How will the nightfuries and the humans be able to bridge the gap? Will the nightfuries and the humans be willing to accept the truth? What's going to happen in dragon training? Until next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm here with another chapter for ya.**

 **Sorry that I haven't been writing. I've been busy. I've also been really interested in my favorite online video game called Guild Wars 2. So, I just haven't gotten around to writing. I'm also going to busy two – three days a week. So, I'm not sure when I'll have time to write. So, sorry about that. I'll update when I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I only own my OC's.**

 **Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

I don't know how we're going to be able to continue with dragon training. I can't kill a dragon. I just can't. I know why the dragons are attacking us now. It's not their fault. I just don't know what to do. I don't even know what I'm going to do about the vision/dream that I had last night either.

I do know that I'm very angry with my father right now. Does he know about the nightfury on my shoulder? Does he know that it's on Hiccup as well? If he does, is that why he and the village treat us the way that they do? Grr! I'm so angry.

I drew the nightfury that Luna drew in my book. I decided last night that I'm going to confront my father about this. If I don't, I don't think I'm going to keep my anger and the questions in. I don't know what I'm going to tell my father, but I must talk to him.

I grab my book and my bag of things. As I walk out of my room, Hiccup grabs my arm and brings me into his room.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask him.

"Did you have a dream/vision last night?" Hiccup asks me.

"Yes, yes, I did. Did yours involve a being of light?"

"Yes, mine also involved the nightfury on our shoulders."

"So did I. This is just getting more and more weird. I don't know about you, but I have lots and lots of questions concerning the nightfury mark on our shoulders."

"You and me both. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm going to confront Father about it."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Adira, he could kick us out over this! Luna and Toothless could be killed. Do you really understand what could happen if Father finds out that we know about the mark?"

"I do know what could happen. But, I can't just keep quiet about it. I have to know. I have to know what this means. You can keep quiet if you must. But I can't."

"Oh gods, fine. I'll go with you too. We'll figure this out together. If you get kicked out, then I'm going to get kicked out with you."

"Thanks, Hiccup."

"You're welcome."

We head down the stairs together and sit down with our father. He still doesn't look at us. But he does say, "Hurry up and eat. You still have dragon training to do today."

"Before we eat, I have something that I need to talk with you about, Dad," I say.

"What is so important? If it's about that nightfury that you claim to have shot down, I don't want to hear about it."

"No, it's not that. Although, I wish that you would believe us on that. It's about this." I hand him the book with the nightfury drawing on it.

"Where did you see this?" he asks.

"On Hiccup and mine shoulders. I noticed it when we took a bath last night. Do you know anything about this? How they even got there perhaps?" I say.

Stoick has a shocked look on his face and his face starts to pale.

"What does it matter if I do know? It shouldn't be there and you should have never found out about it in the first place."

"Well, we did! We did find out. Now, I think that you at least owe us some answers, don't you?"

"No, no, I don't think that I owe you some answers. You were never to know about it and that's final."

"No, no, it's not final," Hiccup says, "You've kept a secret from Adira and I. You think that it's okay?! Imagine our surprise to find it! "

"I don't care!" Stoick says, "Anyone born with such a mark is a disgrace to the Viking tribe. You've a dragon on your shoulder. For all that we know, you are one. Why do you think that we don't let you kill dragons? Why do you think that we also have a true Viking around you? For all we know, you can turn into a dragon."

"What, so that's your excuse?" I say, "Just because we have a dragon on our shoulders doesn't mean that we'll turn into one. You've got to be one of the most stupid people I know to say that about your own children!"

"That's it! I've had all that I can take from the pair of you. Either get to dragon training or leave Berk. I don't care what you do, but get out of my sight. If you decide to leave, I don't want to see either of you two around here again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh yes, you've made yourself very clear," I say with angry tears forming in my eyes.

Hiccup and I walk out of my father's house not sure what to think or do. I feel someone grab Hiccup and I from behind. We're pulled behind a building. We turn around to see Astrid and Fishlegs.

"We heard what your father said. You didn't come to the blacksmith shop, so we came looking for you," Astrid said.

"What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here knowing what I know now. I'd rather be with Luna and Toothless than be here with a village that thinks we're going to turn into dragons at any moment," I say.

"Same here," Hiccup says.

"We're coming to," Astrid says, "I know for one that I can't kill another dragon after what I've heard and seen between you and the nightfuries."

"Same here," Fishlegs says.

"Then we'll have to get you guys a dragon of your own," I say.

"How do you suppose that we do that?" Astrid says.

"The dragon training arena," Hiccup says, "We need to free those dragons anyway."

"How do we free them?" Fishlegs says, "It's not like we can go out there and just take them."

"We can't," I say, "But if we have Luna and Toothless to help, we might be able to."

"We need to arrange a dragon attack," Hiccup says, "How about we meet each other tonight at the cove after the attack?"

"I guess that can work," Fishlegs says.

"What about you two?" Astrid says.

"Hiccup and I have to get our things from the house. We can't stay here, plus, we need time to prepare for the dragon attack," I say.

"Okay," Astrid says sadly, "We'll see you tonight."

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and I say our good-byes and we head back to the house. Stoick isn't there, so I guess that he must have left to do chief things. We head to the table. A piece of paper on the table gets my attention. It's a note from Stoick. It reads:

 _Adira and Hiccup,_

 _By the time that you see this, it means that I've left to do what I must do today._

 _I just want to tell you that I meant what I said this morning. I probably should have killed you the night that you both were born. Your mother wouldn't let me nor the village do it. For the sake of your mother, I pray that you're both gone by the time I get back. Now that your mother is gone and you know about the mark on you, there's no reason for you to stay. Berk has wanted you gone since you were born. Leave or face death, your choice._

 _Stoick the Vast_

I guess that's that. We can't stay. It's time to get Luna and Toothless out of there. It's time to say good-bye to the place that we used to call home. We pack our things and leave without the village seeing us. It's time to get out of here and get Astrid and Fishlegs out before they have to make a choice between the dragons and Berk.

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Now before the people that love Stoick get all made at me for this, I do love Stoick. I grew to love him as the series went on. My thought on this is: If someone in Berk found a mysterious mark on their child or children, what would they do? What they do especially if it was a dragon? I don't think that they would accept the child or children. Not even their parents.**

 **If you hate me for what I decided to write, pm me and let me know how you feel. Don't put it in the reviews. No one needs to see it. If you hate me for what I decided to write, don't read this story anymore.**

 **Anyway, will Adira and Hiccup be able to free the dragons in the dragon training academy? Will Astrid and Fishlegs be able to leave with them? Will they even be able to create the distraction that they need with a dragon raid? Until next time, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I'm here with another chapter for you all.**

 **Here's a review that I'm responding to.**

 **Ghost Dragon Master: I'm glad that you're not furious with me and you're just furious with Stoick. I was trying to be on the evil side with Stoick. I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do with Stoick right now. Your reaction is strong, I like it! I'm glad that you can't wait for the next update.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own HTTYD. I only own my OC's and my idea for this story. DreamWorks owns it.**

 **Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

As Hiccup and I head for the cove, tears are still threatening to roll down my face. I can't believe Stoick. I can't believe what he said to us and the note that he wrote! I turn to look at Hiccup. He just looks lost, like he can't wrap his head around what just happened.

When we get to the cove, Luna and Toothless greet us with all of their hearts.

" _What's going on?"_ Luna asks us, _"Where are Astrid and Fishlegs?"_

" _It's a long story,"_ I say, _"As for Astrid and Fishlegs, they'll be here later tonight."_ Hiccup and I take turns recapping what happened earlier.

Luna and Toothless have looks of shock and anger on their faces. They can't believe it either.

" _Let me at your father! I swear- "Luna_ starts to say.

" _Hey, hey, hey. I know that you're upset with my father. But, don't worry. You'll get your chance at revenge tonight,"_ I tell her.

" _What do you mean?"_ she asks.

I tell her and Toothless our plan for a dragon attack to free the dragons in the dragon training arena and to get Astrid and Fishlegs dragons so that they can come with us since they can't kill dragons now that they know the truth like we do.

" _Alright, there's just one problem with your plan,"_ Toothless says, _"Where are we going to get the dragons for the attack? That I know of, all of the dragons in this area are under the queen's control. I don't think that they'll attack again tonight."_

" _Is there any places that we might be able to find some dragons to help us? We can't just attack Berk with just two of you,"_ I say.

" _Well, I might know a place or two that might be willing to attack Berk with us,"_ Luna says.

" _You willing to take us there?"_ I ask.

" _Sure, hope on,"_ she says.

We get on Luna and Toothless and head out. It takes us a few hours to get to where Luna is taking us.

" _You might want to stay here. Some of these dragons hate Vikings,"_ Luna says.

" _But we're not Vikings anymore,"_ I say.

" _You know that and we know that, but they don't. They'll take one look at you and kill you,"_ Toothless says.

Hiccup and I reluctantly agree to stay put. While Luna and Toothless go off to find the dragons, Hiccup and I decide that we need some new clothes so that Berk doesn't recognize us when we attack tonight. We decide that since we're going to be going at night and ridding Luna and Toothless that we'll need something black to wear. We brought some black blankets that we had in case we got cold. We take those blankets and make cloaks for us. We finish making the cloaks when Luan and Toothless return with a bunch of dragons following them.

" _Gang, meet Adira and Hiccup. They're the humans that we were telling you about,"_ Luna says.

" _How do you know that they're not lying to you? How do you know that they won't turn on you?"_ a deadly nadder says.

" _How do we know?"_ Luna asks, _"One, they could have killed us when they found us after they had shot Aryeh down. Two, they have a nightfury on their shoulders. Since they have that, they've been able to understand us and have been able to communicate with us in our language. Three, it's like we told you, they've been kicked out of their tribe/village over the nightfury mark on them. If that doesn't prove to you that they won't turn on us and that they're not lying to us, I don't know what will."_

" _I do,"_ a gronkle says, _"Show us the mark, humans."_

Luna nods at us and we show them the mark.

" _It's really true then,"_ a nightmare says, _"The prophecy is true."_

" _Yes, it is,"_ Luna says.

" _Alright, we'll help you. With one condition,"_ a deadly nadder says.

" _What's your condition?"_ I ask.

" _That you will take the queen out and when you go to fight the queen that you will take us with you."_

" _it's a deal,"_ I say.

" _It's a deal,"_ the dragons say.

We head to back to the cove to meet Astrid and Fishlegs. When we get there, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Gobber are there.

"What are you doing here, Gobber?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. I hate what Stoick has done, but I've got no choice but to go along with me. Besides killing dragons is all that I know," he says.

"You could just leave with us," Hiccup tells him.

"I can't. You and I both know that. Besides, even if I did leave, Stoick wouldn't allow that. I'm his right hand man. I can't just abandon him."

"Are you sure that you won't change your mind?" I ask.

"Aye, I'm sure. But, I wish all of you the best of luck. I do hope to see all of you again. I'll also do what I can to help you all with your plan to get the dragons out of the training academy. Just get those dragons from away from here as soon as possible," he says.

"It's a deal. Thank you for all of your help," I say. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs voice their agreement.

"Alright, I'll meet you all at the training academy. Don't take too long, okay? Stoick will notice that something's wrong if you take too long," he says.

"Okay, you better hurry to get there in time. We'll be attacking Berk soon," I say.

He nods and leaves.

"So, what is the plan?" Astrid asks.

I smile an evil smile and reveal the plan to them. Unfortunately for this to work, Astrid and Fishelgs are going to have to go back and meet us in the dragon training academy. They aren't thrilled with that part of the plan, but they agree anyway. We say good-bye to them and they head back.

" _Are the dragons ready?"_ I ask Luna.

" _We are,"_ she says.

" _Then let's do this,"_ I say.

Hiccup and I get on Luna and Toothless and we head to Berk on our dragons.

We get there and give the signal for the dragons to attack. The attack starts. Berk isn't ready for the attack at all.

"Serves them right," I think to myself, "They should be ready at a moment's notice if they're really going to defend Berk. But, they don't even know the real reason of the attack anyway."

I give the signal to Hiccup for us to break away from the rest of the dragons. We hurry to get to the dragon training academy. When we get there, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Gobber are waiting for us.

"Let's get this done," I say.

"You're going to have to make it look like a dragon fight happened here," Gobber says.

"Easy peasy," I say. I nod to Luna and Toothless. They do their thing of making it look like a dragon attack happened at the academy.

" _We're free! I can't believe that we're free!"_ the dragons say.

" _Yes, you're free, but, I ask that maybe two of you would let the two blonde haired humans ride you and be your riders. You don't have to if you don't want to,"_ Luna says.

The gronkle and the nadder look at each other and give each other a knowing look.

" _We'll do it. We liked what they've shown towards us,"_ the gronkle says. They come over to Astrid and Fishlegs. The gronkle lets Fishlegs ride her and the nadder lets Astrid ride her.

"This is good-bye, I guess, Gobber," I say.

"Aye, that it is, lassie. Good luck and farewell," he says.

We nod and say our good-byes to him.

We leave with slightly heavy hearts. Luna gives a roar to signal to the dragons that it's time to leave. The dragons follow us. This is farewell to Berk.

If there's a way for us to not have to return here, I'll take it. I never want to set foot here again.

"So, where are we off to?" Astrid asks.

"No clue," I say, "I'll let the nightfuries decide. We need a base of operations. I'm sure that they know of a good place for us to stay, just as long as it's from away from Berk."

" _I know just the place,"_ Luna says, _"Don't worry, it's far away from Berk."_

We head off into the night sky, wondering what our journey will next hold.

 **That' a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Where are the nightfuries taking our Viking friends? What new things await them there? Until next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter. I was going to write this chapter tomorrow, but this idea has been in my head all day since I wrote the last one earlier today.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I only own my OC's and my idea for this story.**

 **Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

As we fly off into the night sky, I can't help but wonder what's happening right now on Berk. Is my father looking for us? Did he find out that Gobber helped us? I'm sure that Astird's and Fishlegs' families know that they're gone. Will their families send people looking for them? I'm sure that they know that the dragons that used to be in the academy are gone.

It's these thoughts that keep me awake as we're flying away from Berk.

" _We're going to land at a resting point for tonight. In the morning, we'll continue on our way, okay?"_ Luna informs me.

" _Sure, I'm getting pretty tired,"_ I say, turning to look at the other riders, _"it looks like the others are feeling pretty tired themselves."_

" _It's a good thing that we're going to be resting then. Us dragons could continue going, but, we need to mindful of you humans,"_ she says.

" _Okay,"_ I say.

We land on some island; I can't quite see the details of the island since it's dark. I find that I can't wait to sleep tonight. I just hope that no nightmares decide to show up.

The dragons make a circle around the nadder, the gronkle, Luna, Toothless, and us humans. I'll have to ask the gronkle and the nadder what their names are in the morning.

" _You humans can use us as a pillow,"_ the nadder says, _"I'm sure that the others wouldn't complain."_

I nod my head and we get as comfortable as we can, using our respective dragons as our pillows.

I find that my sleep isn't interrupted by nightmares that night, but a visit from the being of light.

"Hello, you remember me from the last visit?" the being says.

"Yes, I remember. You told me about the meaning of the nightfury mark on my shoulder," I say.

"I did say that, but I left some things out about it," the being says.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, I couldn't say some things about it because you were with the Vikings. If I had told you those things before, they would have just made things more uncomfortable for you than it already is."

"I don't know how things could get anymore uncomfortable. I mean, we're cast out of our tribe, we're living with dragons, we're on the run for our lives. How could this get any worse?"

"Umm, how about your father was right about something?"

"What do you mean?"

"About you being able to turn into a dragon."

"Wait, wait, hold on just a minute. You mean to tell me that I can turn into a dragon?! How could you not tell me this before?! What could make you think that that was okay to do?!"

"How could I tell you this when it would have just freaked you out more than the mark did? Would you have believed me? Would have listened to you and Hiccup being vital to the problem with the dragons?"

"Probably not, I'm probably crazy even listening to you right now."

"True, but this still doesn't change anything about what I've told you."

"Really? How are we supposed to change the views of Berk with us being outcasts? How are we supposed to deal with the problem with the evil leader dragons? I mean, get real. We don't have the firepower to defeat them."

"Maybe not right now, but as you destroy them one by one, you'll free dragons and they'll give their loyalty to you. They'll help you with the other evil dragons."

"How do I even know that what you're saying is true? How are we supposed to do this?"

"The dragons will be giving a test that they always give to humans to see if they can really trust you. You'll understand then."

"That's it? You're just going to leave with that?"

"Yep."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not. Sleep well, Adira. After the test, check out your dragon powers. It'll help you understand the full picture."

The being of light left at that. Needless to say, I was quite confused that morning when I woke up. I could see that Hiccup had that same look of confusion that I had. I guess that it was time to see if the being of light was correct.

Luna walked up to me and said, _"The place that we're going to be taking you humans is a place that very few humans have ever been to. Since the leader dragons started to abuse their power, the humans quit trusting us and being our friends. We've always been feared, but when the leader dragons turned, it turned into a different kind of fear. A fear that I wished I'd never seen."_

" _Okay, what is this place used for?"_ I ask her.

" _It's a place of testing. We give humans tests to see if they're really worthy of us trusting them and trusting them with our power."_

" _Oh, okay. Let's do this then."_

" _Very well, but be forewarned. The tests are not easy. You may not even pass the first time."_

" _I've got nothing else to loose. I've lost everything, except for my brother. There's nothing I really care for, except freeing the dragon race."_

" _Alright, you've been warned. Tell the warning to your friends."_

I nod and I tell Astrid and Fishlegs what Luna told me. They agreed that they wanted to do the tests. They, just like me, have nothing else to loose.

It's several hours of flying before we reach the destination. It's a beautiful island. This is a place that I could call home, if I pass the tests. But, this might not even be the place that the dragons want to live. We'll just have to wait and see.

We finally land. When we do, there's like an atmosphere of peace and trust. But yet, there's a tension in the air. I wonder what's up with that. I'll have to ask later if we pass their tests.

" _Okay, let the meeting come to order,"_ Luna says, _"Today, we've come together to discuss the matter of the humans. My mate and I would like to give them the test of passage and trust. Do you all agree for us to give the humans those tests?"_

" _We agree,"_ the dragons said. I for one, am shocked that they were that willing to let Luna and Toothless do this.

" _Very well, humans, come forth,"_ Luna says.

We walk over to her and stand in front of her. There's a different atmosphere surrounding her, Toothless, and the other dragons. They're all so, so, focused. It's like they're in a different zone than when we were with them earlier. What's so important about this test? What does it entail?

" _Today, should you pass these tests, you become a friend to us and our kind, you become a dragon, you become one of us. Should you pass these tests, there won't be anything that we won't do for you. We will serve you and help you until we die. Let's begin!"_

The dragons start to stomp their feet. They start to roar and give different dragon calls/sounds. It kind of reminds me of home and the celebration that Berk would give when a Viking passed dragon training. I never got to experience that. I only heard stories about it and read about it.

Then Luna turns and walks over to a tree. She breaks the tree and walks back to us.

"Umm, what is she doing with that tree?" Fishlegs asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I say.

She then walks around us, drawing on the ground with the tree branch. She goes around and around until she's made something that resembles a maze.

" _Your first test begins now,"_ she says.

" _Wait, what are we supposed to do?"_ I ask.

" _Just start. You'll understand as we go along,"_ she says.

I start walking to my right. I must have done something wrong because she growls at me. I look to the ground. My foot is on one of the lines made by the tree branch.

"Are we not supposed to step on the lines?" I think to myself. I decide to test this. I step over the line instead of stepping on it. I look over to Luna. She gives a look of praise. I guess that's the point of it.

"Don't step on the lines. Step over them," I inform the others. They nod and follow my lead. I'm so focused that I don't realize that I'm eventually right in front of her. The others don't either until I feel her breath on me. I turn around and sure enough, she's right in front me, closer than she's ever been. I see Toothless in front of Hiccup, the gronkle in front of Fishlegs, and the nadder in front of Astrid. I reach out my hand to touch Luna's face. She growls a little. I turn my head and close my eyes. I feel something against my hand. I open my eyes and it's Luna. She put her face against my hand. I'm shocked and surprised. I look and see that the others are doing the same thing with the other dragons in front of them. It's a wonderful sight to behold.

The test must be over because the dragons start to roar and some even blow fire in the sky. It's a wonder to see.

" _Alright, test one is complete,"_ Luna says, _"Good job, all of you."_

" _Now,"_ Toothless says, _"On to test two."_

He leads us into leads us into a cave. Luna, the nadder, and the gronkle all follow right behind Toothless. We follow behind them.

" _For this next test, you're going to be blindfolded, as best as we dragons can blindfold you. You're going to get on us and we're going to lead you through this cave. Understand?"_ Toothless asks us.

" _We understand,"_ we say.

He nods and the dragons do their best to try to tie something around our heads, covering our eyes. We eventually have to help them tie it on us. We get on our dragons and they take off. The feeling that I'm feeling while I'm blindfolded and having to trust Luna to get me through, it's frightening, but it's thrilling and exciting at the same time.

We must have gotten through because I hear the dragons roaring and stomping their feet and I hear Luna say, _"Take the blindfold off. Congratulations, you passed test two."_

I take off the blindfold. I see that the others passed as well, but Fishlegs is a little on the shaken side. I can see that the gronkle is trying to comfort him.

The nadder steps up and says, _"Now on to test three. If you'll follow me."_

We all follow the nadder. She leads us through a forest and to an edge of a cliff.

She turns to us and says, _"For this next test, you're going to get on us and you're going to lead us through this cavern. This time, you'll put the blindfold on us. Understand?"_

" _We understand,"_ we say.

The nadder nods. We get on our dragons. We blindfold them and we takeoff. This is just like the first test, except the dragons now have to trust us, where in the last test, we had to trust them. We all make it through safely and with no injuries to us or the dragons.

The dragons start to roar again and stomp their feet. They shoot fire into the air. We get off of our dragons. They come and stand in front of us.

" _Well done! Congratulations! You've passed all of the tests. Congratulations, you're now one of us. We consider this honor very serious. We won't break this bond nor trust for anything, unless an evil leader dragon gets in the way of things. If something like that does happen, we trust that you'll help us where we can't help ourselves. If we do something while we are under their control that you know that we would never do otherwise, we hope and pray that you would forgive since that wasn't really us. Congratulations and welcome to being a dragon!"_

The dragons go ecstatic! They roar, shoot fire in the air, and stomp their feet.

" _On that note, Hiccup and I have something that we need to ask you all about. Hiccup and I have been visited by a being of light twice now. Once, when Luna brought up the nightfury mark on Hiccup's and my shoulders. Then again last night. Last night, the being of light told us that because of the mark, we now have the power to turn into dragons. Do you know of this? Do you even know if this is true?"_ I say.

" _While the mark is part of the prophecy, we're not entirely sure what the powers of the mark are. This is one that you'll have to find out for yourselves. Know this, we'll support you all the way,"_ Luna says.

I nod and walk up to the nadder.

" _Can you take us to that cliff again?"_ I ask her.

" _I can,"_ she says.

She takes us to the cliff. Hiccup and I head close to the edge.

"Well, brother, let's see if what the being of light said is true," I say.

"Agreed," he says.

We close our eyes and we just imagine what we would look like if we were dragons. We imagine the body, the wings, the tail, everything that a dragon would look like. We open our eyes and we're amazed. What the being of light said is true, we can turn into dragons. But which dragon are we? We turn around. Astrid and Fishlegs look shocked. Even Luna and Toothless are shocked as well.

" _What, what is it?"_ I ask.

"You're, you're-" Fishlegs stutters.

" _You're a nightfury,"_ Luna says in disbelief.

" _Show us,"_ I say.

Luna nods and leads us to a lake. We look at our reflections. It's true. We're nightfuries.

" _I-I can't believe it. The being of light was right. We can turn into dragons. What does that make us?"_ Hiccup asks.

" _It makes you special,"_ Luna says.

" _Can we change back?"_ I ask.

" _We won't know until we try,"_ Hiccup says.

I nod and we imagine ourselves on what we looked like as humans. I look back at my reflection in the lake. We're back as humans.

"This changes everything," I say.

 **That's a wrap! I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I always wondered if the drawing with the tree branch meant anything. It bothered me even more as it was done again in the second movie. I wonder if it's part of a test or something. I don't know. This is just my thoughts on it. I don't know if that's what DreamWorks had in mind or what. Let me know what you think about this in the reviews or a pm. Until next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter for you. Sorry about the late update. I've had a bit of writer's block and not sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. So, I hope that you like what I decided to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

Adira's P.O.V.

I sit on the edge of a cliff after the trials with the dragons is finished. There's a lot on my mind and I need to sort things out.

I can't help but think of Berk. I can't stand what Berk has turned into where my brother and I are concerned. I just can't believe what they've done. I'm so angry that I turn my hand into a fist and hit the ground.

" _What did the ground do to you that you decided to hit it?"_ a dragon behind me says. I turn around and see Luna standing behind me.

" _Luna. What do you want?"_ I say.

" _I was wondering where you went off to. You looked a little troubled after you and your brother found out that you can turn into nightfuries. You okay?"_

" _No, not really. I'm so angry with my father and Berk. I'm just not sure what to do."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I can either choose to stay as a human or I can choose to be a dragon. I can't decide what I want to be."_

" _Your brother didn't seem to have a problem with deciding."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _He's decided to be both. He's being a human when we're traveling and when we'll be around humans if we run across them and be a dragon when it doesn't matter. Couldn't you do the same?"_

" _I could, but the thing is, I don't know if I want to be a human anymore."_

" _Really? I'm not sure that I understand."_

" _Meaning, after all that's happened with my father and Berk, I don't feel like a human anymore. I didn't belong with Berk, but I'm not sure that I belong with the dragons either. Would they still accept me as a dragon even though I came here as a human?"_

" _Everyone doesn't need to understand your past. No one needs to know that you were a human. I mean, I don't think dragons will give a care if you stay as a dragon. Now if you switched all of a sudden when around dragons that didn't know your past and your abilities, then that might cause some problems. But, this is my opinion, this is your decision to make. I can't make it for you, but whatever you decide, I'll support you all of the way."_

I stand up and give Luna a hug and say, _"Thank you, Luna."_

" _Your welcome. Good luck in your decision."_

" _Thank you."_

Luna flies off and leaves me to myself. I sit back down and watch the sun set. It's a beautiful sunset.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" a voice says.

I turn and see that it's my brother.

"Hey, Hiccup. I just have a lot of stuff to think through and sort out in my head."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Sure, I guess. I can't decide which I want to be. I don't want to be human anymore after everything that happened back at Berk. But, I'm not sure that I want to be a dragon all of the time."

"Why don't you just do like I'm going to do and be both?"

"I just don't know that I can do that."

"Well, it's your choice. I already made mine. But whatever you choose, I'll be there and support you."

"Thanks, Hiccup."

"No problem, see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."

After Hiccup leaves, I look back at the sky. I feel a call to go to the sky and fly. I decide to do just that. I whistle for Luna. She comes and stands before me.

I ask her, _"Do you want to go flying with me?"_

" _As a dragon or as a human?"_

" _A dragon."_

" _Sure, let's go!"_

I nod my head and turn into a nightfury.

" _I'll teach you how to fly. Let's get started."_

Luna goes through everything on how to fly as a dragon. Once I get the feeling of what to do down, I can't believe that I'm really flying, as a dragon no less.

As Luna and I fly, I can't help but feel like all of my problems are gone. I just feel free and full of joy.

" _This is what it means to be a dragon, Adira. I just hate being under the queen's influence when we get in range of hearing her call. I think that's the only bad thing about being a dragon, when you're under the control of an evil leader. I don't even want to remember all of the bad things I've done because of it."_

" _I can understand that. I think that's the part of being a dragon that's making it hard for me to decide to be a dragon."_

" _Well, you and your brother are supposed to help us with that. So, that shouldn't be a problem."_

" _But what if we get under her control or any other evil leader dragons before we can take them out? I'm scared, Luna."_

" _I know that and I understand that. But, you've got all of us to help you. I think that you should follow your heart."_

I nod my head and we head back to the island.

When we land, Luna turns to me and asks, _"So, have you made your decision?"_

I nod and say, _"Yes, yes, I believe that I have."_

" _Well, what's it going to be?"_

" _I choose to be….a dragon!"_

 **That's a wrap! I know that it's short, but I wanted this chapter to be a bit on Adira's struggle to decide which she was going to be. I know that this is a bit more focused on Adira and Luna. I want this to be about them mainly and the others are kind of in the background.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think about it in a review or a pm.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! I really hope that you're liking the story. Please let me know in the reviews or pm.**

 **Reviews I'm responding to:**

 **MMM: I'm glad that you're liking the story. As for whether I'm going to have them attack Berk to have revenge, I don't know. I'll have to see.**

 **TBH guys, I only had thought up to Chapter 8 thought up in my head. For awhile, I haven't known what to write next. So, bear with me. I'll update as I get ideas.**

 **Anyway! Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

Luna's P.O.V.

For the past few days, I've felt that the baby is going to be coming into the world soon. With the stuff going on with the humans and Adira deciding to be a dragon full time, I haven't prepared for the baby. Now, I'm paying for it.

Today though, I'm feeling the cramps even more and more intense as well. Today just might be the day that Toothless and I get to meet our baby.

I get up from where Toothless and I have been sleeping. Toothless must have gotten up earlier because he's not by me right now.

I leave the cave and see if I can find Toothless. I see him when I get out of the cave. He's got a bunch of fish with him.

" _Good morning, sweetheart,"_ he says.

" _Good morning, dear. How are you?_ I say.

" _I'm good. How are you? I've noticed that you're in pain. Is the baby coming?"_

" _I think today might be the day. Do we have a place nearby for me to have the baby in peace? I'll need to bring Adira with me so that she can know what to do if she ever has one."_

" _I think that there's a place nearby."_

" _Good, I'm going to have you take Adira and I there as soon as possible."_

" _Alright, eat first and then we'll go."_

" _Alright."_

I eat breakfast and then I go to find Adira. She's at the cliff again in her human form.

" _You alright?"_ I ask her.

She turns and nods.

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Just was thinking and I went flying just a bit ago. What's up?"_

" _I'm going to have the baby soon. It might happen today. I need to take you with me in case you have a baby and then you'll know what to do."_

" _You're having a baby?! I didn't know."_

" _I thought that I told you. I guess that I didn't. Sorry about that."_

" _No, it's fine. Let's just get you to where we're going."_

" _Alright, follow me."_

Adira turns into her dragon form and she follows me to Toothless.

" _You guys ready?"_ Toothless asks.

" _Yeah, we're ready. Let's go. I can feel that the baby is almost ready to come."_

Toothless nods and takes us to our destination. It's a few hours before we get to where we're going. We land and I find a quiet spot to have the baby. Adira follows me.

I explain to her all of the ins and outs of having a baby dragon and what to do.

" _It's time,"_ I think to myself.

 **Time Skip to the Time that Luna has the baby**

I finally give birth to the baby. It's still in its egg. It'll be a few days before the baby hatches.

 **Time Skip to the Time that the baby hatches**

The egg finally hatches. It's a baby girl. She's beautiful. She has her father's eyes, they're such a pretty green.

" _She's beautiful,"_ Adira says.

" _Yes, she is. It's time for Toothless to meet her. Then, we'll head back for her to meet the rest of the gang."_ I say.

I call for Toothless. It's a bit before he arrives.

When his eyes land on our baby girl, he melts.

" _She-She's beautiful,"_ he says.

" _She takes after you,"_ I say.

" _What shall we call her?"_

" _How about Yaffa?"_

" _Sounds perfect."_

" _Shall we bring her back to the island?"_

" _Yes, let's bring her home."_

I nod and we all fly back while I gently carry Yaffa home.

We get back to the island and land.

Fishlegs goes nuts over Yaffa. Apprently, he's never seen a baby dragon before, especially a baby nightfury.

Hiccup is the next one to go nuts over her. Then Astrid, but she doesn't show as much excitement over Yaffa.

I'm so excited over her. I just pray and hope that the queen doesn't get control over her.

I also hope that we can get more dragons to help us fight the queen. All of us dragons need to be free from her evil influence.

I hope that we can take her out and soon.

 **That's a wrap! I know that this is short like the last one. This is more of a filler until I can think of what I want to do next. I know like where I want this to end, but I'm not sure where to go from here. I don't know how to get from here to point B.**

 **I NEED SOME IDEAS! Please send me your ideas for this in a pm.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but, like I said before, I've got bad writer's block and I need ideas.**

 **MMM: Thanks for your ideas. I don't know which ones I'll use. But I'll give you credit if I use them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD nor the characters that go in that series. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

Adira's P.O.V.

I wake up, surprising refreshed. I really haven't gotten restful sleep in a long time. I'm not always in my dragon form. There are times that I've found that I want it and sometimes that I don't want it. I guess that's one of the benefits of being able to change forms whenever I want to.

I get up and leave the tent that I share Hiccup. Luna's not in the tent when I wake up. I look for her. I find her near the cliff with Yaffa and Toothless.

" _Hey, you willing to take me for a fly?"_ I ask her.

Luna looks up at me like I've grown two heads or something and asks, _"Why do you need to fly with me? You can turn into a dragon. You don't need me anymore."_

" _You're kidding, right? I may be able to turn into a dragon, but I'll always need my dragon. In a way, you're my mother. I wouldn't be anywhere if you hadn't decided to trust me when we first met. If you had killed my brother and I, we wouldn't be here and Toothless and you would be dead as well. Now, I may be able to turn into a dragon, but I may still want to fly on you, if you'll let me."_

She looks at me with a look of respect, fondness, and surprise.

" _Alright,"_ she says, _"I'll take you for a fly. In a way, you're my daughter. When I looked at you that day, I saw myself. As long as I can, I'll be there to protect you."_

" _Thank you, now let's get going."_

Luna nods and we head off.

Being a dragon and flying as its own awesome feeling, but being on a dragon, now that's entirely different. It's something that I can't describe. You'd have to experience it for yourself.

We fly for what seems like hours when all of a sudden a big gust of wind hits us and I fall off of Luna.

As I'm falling, I can faintly hear Luna scream out my name. But my field of vision is blackening and I hear a voice in my head say, "Use your wing."

"Use my wings?" I think to myself, "But how can I do that?"

"Imagine just your dragon wings being out," the voice says.

I close my eyes and I imagine just my wings being out. All of a sudden, I feel myself not falling anymore, but flying. I open my eyes and look up. I have my wings out. I smile, laugh, and fly to Luna.

Luna has a look of shock on her face.

" _Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared me half to death! And why do you just have your wings out?"_

" _First things first, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. That wasn't my intention at all. Second of all, I'm not entirely sure. As I was falling, I heard a voice telling me what to do and I did it. This is something that I'm going to have to explore. We need to see if Hiccup can do it as well."_

" _I agree. Let's head back. Do you want to ride on me or do you want to fly by yourself?"_

" _I want to ride on you."_

" _Very well."_

We fly back. When we land, we're greeting by everyone.

"You're back!' Hiccup says, "Please don't do that again without telling anyone where you're going. I only knew because Toothless told me."

"Sorry, Hiccup. I just wanted to fly with Luna. And I found out something that we can do."

"What did you find out?"

"Come on, let me show you. It's better that way."

"Okay."

We head back to the cliff and I jump off.

"Adira!" Hiccup screams.

But just before he thinks that I'm gone, I fly back up.

"Wait, we can just have our wings out?!" he says.

"Yes, yes, we can. Now you try it."

Hiccup jumps off the cliff and is able to do it as well. He laughs and proceeds to go for a spin. He and I fly with just the two of us for a few hours. We finally decide to land after his stomach growls.

We land and get ourselves some food that Fishlegs, Astrid, and their dragons had caught while Luna and I went out for our fly.

"Well, we've found out something else we can do, didn't we?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes, this will make some things easier now. So, if we ever get stuck in a fix, like falling off of our dragons, we don't have to worry about falling to our deaths."

"But wait," Fishlegs says, "Adira, I thought you were going to stay as a dragon."

"Yeah, I did as well," Astrid says.

I nod and say, "Yes, I had decided that at first as well. But as I was flying with Luna, I realized that that may not be the best idea. It might be best for me to stay as a human and only transform as needed. We're going to be flying away from Berk and we may come across some lands that either hunt dragons or may not even know what dragons are. It might be best for Hiccup and I to keep our powers hidden unless it is necessary to reveal them."

"I can understand that," Fishlegs says, "But wouldn't that make your mission difficult by keeping the powers hidden?"

"No, not really," Hiccup says, "If we come across dragons, we then have no problem being dragons. But if we come across humans, then it would be best if we're in our human forms. Understand?'

Fishlegs and Astrid nod. We finish our meal in silence.

After we finish, Hiccup pulls me aside and asks, "When shall we head for the dragon nest to deal with the evil Queen?"

"I don't think that we should until Yaffa is able to fly on her own. We need all of the dragons to be able to fight her. Plus, Luna and Toothless know her the best. We're going to need their advice on this."

"I agree with that. I wanted to ask you something as well."

"What is it?"

"What about Berk?"

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't we get revenge on what they've done to us? I mean, they treated us like trash. They should pay for what they've done."

"in due time, my dear brother. We can't deal with them until we've dealt with the evil Queen first. Plus, let them think that we've forgotten about them. We will deal with them in due time. I'm not sure when or how, but we'll think of something."

He nods and says, "But we should save Gobber when we decide what we're going to do with Berk."

"I agree, I just hope that Astrid and Fishlegs will be on board with this decision. I don't want to have to leave them."

"Same. When shall we talk with them and find out?"

"After we deal with the Queen."

He nods and we head to our tent. We say good night to each other and go to sleep.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. After much thought, I'm thinking about taking this story a bit on the darker side. Yes, there will be moments of light, but, when you've gone through something like Adira and Hiccup have, I don't think that they'd be fully light. I do have the time of them reuniting with Berk, just not at the moment. Let me know what you think in the reviews or pm.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I've got a couple announcements for you all.**

 **I had a very, very, nasty review from a guest on chapter 1. The review was this: This story is uncreative, half the lines are stolen from the movie and it was just written to make the writer feel like they were there. They stole lines that Hiccup said in the movie. If you're like me you read fanfiction because you liked the movie and you want the story to continue and enjoy what could happen. This story added mothing new and only rewrote it to include the writer in the story.**

 **Now. I cried when I read this. To the person that wrote this, I have a few things to say to you. 1. You didn't read the whole story. I only took two things from the movie and put it in my story. The opening and the tree drawing scene. 2. If you have nasty things to say about the story I wrote, SEND A PERSONAL MESSAGE! No one and I mean no one needs to see it except for the writer. 3. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Don't leave a nasty review for others to see. Let people judge the story for themselves and let them decide if they want to read the story or not themselves. 4. If you had read the whole story, you would have seen that I didn't keep the story the same as the movie. I did my own thing.**

 **I think that's all I have to say about the nasty review. As stated above, if anyone has a nasty review to give on the story, send a personal message. Constructive criticism is one thing, but things like the nasty review, is not that.**

 **Second thing I've got to tell you guys, this story is onhold for awhile. I have no ideas for this. I haven't for several weeks now, make that several months. That's why I haven't updated in a long time. I don't know when i'll come back to this story. I hate it when this happens with stories I like, but sadly, this is what it is right now.**

 **Third thing, I've got stuff going on with me and my family. Because of this, I'm not writing anything for awhile. So, not sure when I'll be back. I've got some soul searching that I need to do. That and get some priorities in order.**

 **So, until next time, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter for you because you asked for it! I wasn't planning on writing anything for awhile, but, you guys helped a lot. I wouldn't be writing this new chapter right now if it wasn't for you guys.**

 **MMM: Thank you for your help by encouraging me to keep on writing! I'll get this finished one way or another. Keep the ideas coming! I need them. That I know of, I can't get rid of reviews on a story. I'll have to check.**

 **Lightfootk: Thank you for your support and being there. You helped me and your pm came on a dark day and made my day a bit brighter.**

 **AnimeLover: Thank you for your help by encouraging me to keep on writing! Can you pm with the grammar mistakes that I've made so that I can go back and fix it?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of you who wanted more and told the guest with the nasty review to shut up! Lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. That belongs to DreamWorks.**

 **Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

Luna's P.O.V.

As I try to sleep, I'm disturbed by dreams. In the dreams, the Queen is calling for Aryeh and I to return to the nest with Yaffa. She also wants to meet the humans that can communicate with the dragons and can turn into a dragon.

In the dreams, I'm warned by a being of light to not go to the nest with Yaffa and the humans. The being of light informs me that the Queen has no good intentions for the humans and Yaffa.

I wake up in a sweat. I'm confused and worried. What am I going to do? I have to tell Adira and Hiccup about the dreams. I don't know what will happen. I don't know how they'll react to the dreams. I hope that they have some ideas or plans.

I must have woken Aryeh up, because he comes up to me and asks, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, "No, no, I'm not alright." I tell him the dreams.

"You have to tell them," he says.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to scare them or hurt them in any way. I'm concerned. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I can tell you this much. I don't think that the being of light would have appeared to you if something wasn't going to happen. Someone will have some ideas."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too. Let's go see if the humans are awake. Hopefully, they or the dragons will have some ideas."

I nod and we head out of the cave with Yaffa following close behind.

Adira is the first to notice that we're up and heading their way.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asks.

I shake my head and say, "Gather the rest of your friends and Aryeh, gather the dragons. I have something that I need to tell all of you."

Adira has a look of concern, but nods, and does what I asked her to do. Aryeh goes and does what I asked him to do.

I can't help but feel dread as I wait for Adira and Aryeh to return.

Yaffa comes up and asks, "Everything okay, Mama?"

I give her a smile and say, "It will be, my dear. Don't worry about it."

She nods and runs up to Fishlegs. Adira and Aryeh have come back with everyone.

"Everyone, listen up!" I say, "I had a dream last night and I need your opinion with what should be done." I tell everyone the dreams that I had. Adira or Hiccup translate what I say. They've done a very good job with being interpreters between us and the humans. I'm so grateful for them in more ways than one.

"Well, what should we do? Should we give them up? Should we make our plan for attacking the Queen? Please, give me your ideas."

"Well," Fishlegs says, "The being of light, the being warned not to go back to the nest. We may want to see if we can find reinforcements to help, more dragons or even humans. We're small in number at the moment." Hiccup translates what Fishlegs says.

"Okay, your opinion is noted. Anyone else have any ideas?"

"I've heard rumors of a human that's freeing dragons and has a safe place. We might check there, see if the rumors are true," a Nadder says.

"That's a good idea. Anyone else?"

"We should gather supplies for the journey. We may also want to stay on the move until we're ready to attack the Queen. Who knows? We might find dragons or humans that want to help us," Astrid says.

"That's a good plan as well. Anyone else?"

Other dragons and the humans give different ideas on what we can do to help with the problem of the Queen and what her plans might be.

"Thank you all for the ideas. Tomorrow, let's set out to do those plans. We're going to need everyone's help to get this done."

"Even me?" Yaffa asks.

I smile, the humans laugh, even some of the dragons laugh, and I say, "Yes, even you, little Yaffa."

She smiles and jumps around. My little Yaffa, she's growing up so fast. I wish she didn't have to know about the Queen and her evil. But, sadly, that isn't the case.

We head back to the cave and we sleep restfully. I'm not disturbed by any dreams that night.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I know this is short. But, I felt that this was a good place to stop for now. I'm busy for the next two days. I'm not sure if I'll get to update anytime soon. Might be Monday or Tuesday before I can write again. We'll see. Don't get your hopes up for something before Monday or Tuesday. Who knows? Might happen, might not.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here with another chapter for you guys.**

 **I want to give a shoutout to MMM and Lightfootk for their ideas for the story. They've been throwing stuff out there. And the ideas aren't stupid!**

 **MMM: Great ideas and thank you for the support for this story!**

 **Lightfootk: Great ideas and thank you for the support for this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. That belongs DreamWorks.**

Chapter 12

Fishlegs' P.O.V.

Since leaving Berk with Adira and Hiccup, I've been learning a lot about dragons. It isn't how Berk always put it: that dragons will always go for the kill. Berk portrayed dragons as these beasts that have no feelings nor emotions. But that's not true! Dragons have feelings and emotions. They've only attacked because of being under the rule of an evil dragon. They'll also attack if they're scared or provoked. The dragons that I've met, including the gronkle that I've been riding since I've left, have been the most sweet and loving dragons I've ever met. Sure, we had to earn their trust, but once we earned it, they've been amazing!

The name of the Gronkle that I ride, her name is Meatlug. We have such an amazing bond, like Toothless and Hiccup, Luna and Adira, and even Stormfly and Astrid. I can't believe that we've believed and swallowed what Berk has told us all of our lives. Makes me so mad now that I know the truth. Can't go back there.

I've been assigned to help the dragon get food for the trip to find the other dragon nest that a human has created. I wonder who that human is. Except for us, I've only known the humans to be attacking and killing dragons. I'm actually quite curious to find out about this mysterious human.

Today, we're preparing to leave and find that nest. Some dragons have gone to look for the nest. We won't leave until those dragons come back. They're supposed to be coming back today.

I get on Meatlug and she calls for the dragons that are going to be helping us get the food for the trip.

We spend several hours of gathering fish and other things that the dragons and us humans will eat. It was a great bonding time with the dragons, mainly Meatlug.

When we get back, the dragons are back and it looks like they found what they were looking for.

"We found the nest," a monstrous nightmare says. Hiccup translated for Astrid and I.

"You did?" Luna asks him.

"Yes, the rumors are true. A human has made a protection place for dragons. The human wants to meet all of you humans."

"All of us?" Adira asks, "Did you find out the gender of the human? Can we trust the human?"

"We know the gender of the human, but, the human asked us not to say anything until you all meet."

"That's weird," Astrid says, "A human that doesn't want to be known until we meet? Does that human not trust us or something?"

"No, it's probably not that," I say, "It's probably a thing of the human can't believe that there're more humans that are not killing and attacking dragons."

"You're probably right," she says, "I guess that we'll have to go and see what's up."

"It's decided then," Luna says, "We'll leave as soon as possible. Get everything packed up and get ready to move."

Everyone agrees. We leave as soon as everything's packed up.

I can't help it, but my nervousness and excitement is getting really high. I don't know what to expect from the meeting. I hope that everything goes well and that we find more dragons to help us take down the evil dragon.

We don't arrive until dawn. It was a long ride. We're greeted by several dragons. I don't even recognize some of the breeds of dragons. My inner desire to learn about dragons is kicking into full gear.

"You've been expected. Welcome to the nest," a red and green dragon says to us, "If you'll follow me."

We follow the dragon into the sanctuary. We become surrounded by dragons. As Hiccup and Adira try to calm the new dragons down, the human comes close to us. The human does something with its hand and the dragons fall asleep or something. Then Adira and Hiccup turn into their dragon forms. The human backs up.

The human says muffled, "Adira, Hiccup, is that really you?"

"Should we know you?" Adira asks.

"No," the human says and takes off the mask that the human was wearing, "But a mother never forgets."

 **That's a wrap. Yeah this is really short, I know. But I didn't want to really know what else to write and I want to end it there.**

 **MMM wanted Valka to be introduced in the story. So, I put that in.**

 **Don't worry, I'll be reuniting Berk and the gang and they'll take care of bad dragon.**

 **Sorry if this is too short of a chapter.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here with another chapter.**

 **MMM: Not sure what'll happen with reunion of Valka, her children, and Berk. You'll have to wait and see. I'm excited for it. Thank you for the ideas! Hope you like what happens!**

 **Lightfootk: Thank you for the encouragement and the ideas! Hope you like what I'm going to do with your ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. That belongs to DreamWorks.**

 **Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Adira's P.O.V.

My mother! This is where she's been all of these years! I have so many questions. I'm busting with questions.

'This, this is where you've been all this time?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes, it is," my mother says.

"Everyone believes that you're dead," I say.

"Well, that's not exactly true. Let me explain what happened. Number 1, with me wanting to let you both live, it was frowned upon. Because of that dragon mark on you both, everyone believed that you both were dragons or that you were on the side of the dragons. I didn't support that. To me, you both were just regular children with a special mark for a specific reason that we didn't know yet. Number 2, I didn't believe that the dragons should be killed. I believed that they were attacking us for a reason that we didn't know and didn't understand. No one supported that. I was alone in that belief. Then when the dragons attacked that one night and Cliffjumper came into the house where you both were sleeping, I feared for your guys' life, but when I went to save you both, Cliffjumper wasn't attacking you guys. He was curious, it was like he saw something special about you guys. He started to snuggle the both of you and was even trying to play with you. But then Stoick came in and attacked Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper dodged his attack and got eye contact with. When I looked into his eyes, I saw myself. Next thing I knew, Cliffjumper had me in his claws and was taking me with him. All I heard as he took me was you guys crying. It tore me apart hearing you cry, but there wasn't anything I could do. And once I found where he took me, it became my job to help the dragons. Plus, I thought that you would be safer back on Berk. What I was doing with the dragons was no place for two babies."

"You thought we'd be safe, but we weren't," I say, "Stoick didn't do anything to take care of us. Gobber was the one who took care of us. Gobber was more of a father than Stoick was. And after we confronted him after we found out about the marks and met Luna and Toothless, he changed. He told us to either get in line and do dragon training or to leave. He said that if we decided to leave, then he'd better not ever see us again or he'd kill us."

"What?! He'd do that to his own children?!"

"That what he said," Hiccup says.

"Grr! I may love that man, but to threaten my children! If I ever see him again, I'll have some harsh things to say to him."

"I understand," I say, "But we have some other pressing issues to take care of."

"Yes, Meatlug said as much. Something about taking out the evil Queen that's making the dragons attack Berk."

"Yeah, we came here to get some help to attack the Queen. Luna had a dream of the Queen wanting her and her family to return to the nest and bring Hiccup and I back to the nest. She's curious about us."

"Well, we can't let that happen. Hmm, we'll have to come up with a plan."

"Do you have some ideas?"

"I do, but first, let's eat, meet the King, and talk about your abilities. I'm curious to see what you can do besides turn into a nightfury."

"Alright, who's the King? Is he the one who rules this nest?"

"Yes."

We follow our mother to the King. I've never seen his breed before. He's beautiful.

My mother bows before him and says, "Every nest has their ruler, but this, this is the King of all of them."

The King turns and comes to us. He blows ice into our faces.

" _Welcome to the nest. I trust, Valka, that these are your children,"_ the King says.

" _Yes, the boy and girl with brown hair are my children. The other two are their friends that came with them. They came here for our help to take down the evil Queen that's making dragons attack Berk, my old home."_

" _They're not like the people of Berk? That's surprising. Very well, see what they need and help them. The dragons that they free are free to come here and live here. The same goes for your children and their friends."_

" _Thank you."_

The King nods and goes back to what he was doing.

My mother is about to translate what he said but I say, "Hiccup and I understood what he said. So we told Astrid and Fishlegs said. You don't need to translate."

"You both can do that? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it's helped us along the way."

"Does your father know what you two can do?"

"No, we left before he found out. He has his own warped way of thinking. It wasn't going to be good for us if we stayed."

"I understand. Let's go get some food and then we'll discuss what you both can do."

We nod and follow her again. As we fly to where she wants to take us, I'm in my thoughts. I think about the things that my brother and I have found out we can do. I remember what the being of light told us. He told us that we hadn't found out everything that we can do. I wonder what else we can do.

We get to where my mother is wanting to take us. She makes a roaring sound and the King comes up and spits fish out of his mouth. The dragons go nuts. They get as much as they can in their mouths. It's actually a funny sight. I laugh and everyone joins in laughing.

We head back to the nest.

My mother tries to start a fire, but for some reason, she can't get it to start.

"Hmm, that's weird. I've never had trouble starting a fire before."

She turns to call Cliffjumper over to start the fire, but I hear a voice in my head that says, "Use your fire."

"But I'm not in my dragon form," I say in my head.

"You can do it even when you're not in dragon form," the voice says.

I take a breath and breathe out fire. It's the nightfury's fire that comes out.

My mother turns around and asks, "Who just did that?"

"I did," I say.

"Wait, you're not in your dragon form. You can do that even not in dragon form?"

"Yes, just found that out."

"Hmmm, interesting, very interesting. Now, I'm very curious to found out all about your abilities. Don't worry. I don't want to use them for my gain. I've just never seen in humans what you guys can do. I'm curious."

"I understand. We're curious just as you are. This being of light keeps telling Hiccup and I what new things we can do. Sometimes, he shows himself to us in our dreams, other times, he just talks to us."

"Being of light? I've never heard of such a thing. Maybe it's the gods visiting you. Have you ever heard what the being of light's name is?"

"No, we've never thought to even ask."

"Hmm, maybe you should ask the next time you see him."

"Maybe we should. Anyway, do you want to know what we can do that we know of?"

"Sure. Let's hear it."

"So far, we can turn into a nightfury, we can speak and understand the dragon's language, we can just have our wings out, and now, we found out that we can use our dragon fire while we're not in dragon form."

"Wow, that's really cool. That's going to come in handy for different things and different situations."

"Yeah, yeah it will. Hey, it's been a long journey. Can we get some rest?"

"Sure, I have some places that you all can sleep in. Follow me."

We follow my mother. She shows the dragons where they can sleep. She then leads us humans to a different area.

"This is where I sleep. There's plenty of room for you guys to sleep here as well," she says.

We give our thanks and say good night.

I'm so glad that we've found our mother. I wonder what's going to happen and how we'll defeat the evil Queen. I guess we'll found out in the morning.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you thought in a review or in a pm.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here with another chapter for you. Yeah, I know I updated a chapter already today, but, I've got this idea running through my head. So, I'm writing it now.**

 **MMM: Yes, Valka loves Stoick still even though he did what he did to Adira and Hiccup. He's her husband afterall. As to what'll be said when they see each other again, that remains to be seen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. DreamWorks does.**

 **Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Adira's P.O.V.

I awake that night from a bad dream. It had to do with us attacking the queen. In the dream, Astrid, Fishlegs, my mom, and the King are all killed. The dragons fall under her rule. Hiccup and I fall under her rule as well. I really hope that doesn't happen when we attack them.

I decide to walk around, hopefully that'll help me fall asleep. I find myself in the area that the King is.

He must have heard me or sensed me because he turns and comes to me.

" _Having trouble sleeping?"_

" _More of bad dream, but, yeah. What has you awake?"_

" _I watch over the dragons. It's my job to stay awake."_

" _Don't you ever get tired?"_

" _Sometimes, that's why some of the older dragons take over watching in the day time. Anyway, what brings you by tonight?"_

" _Not sure. I just started wondering around, next thing I knew, I was here."_

" _Hmm, interesting. What was your dream about?"_

" _You, Astrid, Fishlegs, and my mom are killed when we go to fight the evil Queen. The dragons, Hiccup, and I all fall under her control. Shook me up. Why?"_

" _Dreams like that would shake someone up. But, that may not come true. What do you think will happen?"_

" _I don't know. I want the evil Queen to be stopped. I want her rule to come to an end. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."_

" _I see. Well, we'll do what we can to make that happen. What about Berk? What do you want done about the life that you left behind?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean; do you want revenge? Do you want the relationships to be restored? Do you just want to move on?"_

" _Well, that's a hard question to answer. I've got mixed emotions and feelings. A part of me wants to get revenge, let them feel what they put my brother and I through. A part of me wants my father to understand the truth about the dragons and what's going on with my brother and I. There's a part of me that wants us to be back together and there to be peace on Berk. There's a part of me that wants nothing to do with Berk and the life that I left. I honestly don't know what I want. Right now, I just want to focus on getting rid of the evil Queen. That's just where I'm at right now."_

" _Wow, that's tough. Hiccup told me some of what you've all been through. With what you've been through, I can understand why you feel the way that you do."_

" _Hiccup was here? He was sleeping when I awoke from the bad dream."_

" _He came sometime before you did. He woke up from the same dream that you told me that you woke up from."_

" _Oh. Well, that makes sense. Do you think we can win against the Queen? I mean, I don't even know if Hiccup and I are safe from her influence."_

" _Let me tell you something. It's not whether I believe you can win or not. It's whether you believe you can win or not. What you think about and believe, that's what'll influence you when you go to fight her. If you believe that she can win, then she will. You must believe that you can win. Now, I believe that you should try and get some sleep. Morning comes early. Believe me, the young ones will wake you up."_

" _You're probably right. Good night and it was great talking with you."_

" _Good night. It was great talking with you as well."_

I leave with a sense of peace where as before, I didn't have peace. I was terrified. I think I can sleep without being woken up by bad dreams.

 **That's a wrap! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in a review or a pm.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


End file.
